


I'd Sleep Better With You Next To Me

by viczilla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like everything i write, this is itterally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viczilla/pseuds/viczilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had insomnia, and lately it's been hitting him hard. Thankfully, Ray is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Sleep Better With You Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Well. Tbh, wasn't going to write this. Then, 2,000 words later, I did. So, enjoy.

Ryan ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

“You okay over there, Rye?” Ray asked, glancing away from the video he was editing at the sound of Ryan’s sigh.

“Yeah. It’s just, insomnias a bitch, you know?” He shrugged.

“You could always take a nap on the couch,” Ray stated, nodding his head towards said couch. “That’s what I do. Anyways, Geoff and Michael already left so it should be pretty quiet.”

Ryan paused, considering it, before shrugging again. “Eh.”

“Eh?” Ray repeated, raising his eyebrows.

“Eh.’ Ryan said again, grinning slightly. “That couch is uncomfortable, and Gavin would probably end up like killing me in my sleep somehow,” Ryan said, chuckling at the Brits offended squawk. “It wouldn’t work out. Anyways, I head home in like two hours. I’ll be fine.”

Ray stared at him for a moment, chuckling and shaking his head, before turning back to his video. “Okay, I guess. To each their own.”

Their office was silent for a while, except for the clicking of people’s fingers on keyboards and controllers, and the soft whir of the electronics. After a while, Gavin left, heading home with Meg.

After about twenty minutes, Ray began to hear a noise he wasn’t expecting. It started off softly, so much so that Ray didn’t really notice it. After a while, it began to grow louder. Ray sat for a minute, eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to place the noise. Finally, an idea struck him, and he turned around to confirm it.

Ryan was snoring. Apparently, despite the older man saying he would be fine, had fallen asleep, and was snoring quietly in his chair.

Ray snorted. “ _I don’t need to sleep on the couch,_ my ass.” Ray said quietly. He thought about waking up Ryan, but then decided against it. _Eh, I’ll just wake him when I’m done editing this_ video _. He’s my ride home anyways._ Ray thought to himself, before turning around and going back to editing.

The video ended up taking longer than he expected, and when he was finished, he glanced up at the clock and made a face. He had spent well over an hour working on it.

Ray saved it and stood up, hearing his back crack and pop as it readjusted to a standing position. Ray walked over to Ryan and was about to wake him before he stopped. He stared at the sleeping male for a little bit, admiring the peaceful expression on his face. He looked cute, almost.

 _Whoa there, brain. I do not need to deal with a crush in this office. So, you need to calm down._ Ray shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that he knew that he already had a crush and that it was too late, before leaning forwards and shaking Ryan shoulder softly.

Ryan woke slowly, rubbing his face slowly before opening his eyes. He squinted at Ray for a minute, before remembering where he was.

“Oh, shit, sorry man, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay. I had to finish up the video I was working on, anyways.” Ray shrugged, stepping back so Ryan could stand up.

Ryan glanced at his phone, raising an eyebrow at Ray as they started to walk out of the office.

“It’s nearly eight. You were editing for two hours? _Plus_ the time before I fell asleep?”” Ryan asked, incredulous. “You were almost finished with it yesterday!”

Ray shrugged. “Yeah, well. The computer may have crashed and may or may not have lost all the progress I had on it.”’

Ryan shook his head, ducking into his car.

They rode in silence for a while, broken only by the silence of one of them clearing their throat, or the sounds of traffic around them. Finally, as they approached Ray’s apartment building.

“Hey, Ryan, are you doing alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that you’ve been really tired lately, and, like, you seem like you’ve been really out of it.” Ray stated, shrugging.

“I guess. It’s just, my insomnias been acting up again,” Ryan said, pulling up next to Ray’s building.

“Well, if you need anything, just ask, okay?” Ray said, chewing his lip as he gathered his stuff and opened the door.

“Alright.” Ryan smiled gently at Ray, who in turn smiled back and waved, shutting the door and walking up to his apartment.

 As soon as Ray shut his apartment door, he leaned against it, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh my God, I’m such an idiot. ‘ _If you need anything, just ask’,_ ” He mocked himself, the groaned. “He probably thinks I’m such a fucking idiot.”

*****

Ryan sighed as he walked into his apartment, tossing his bag onto the couch as he walked to his kitchen.

He rubbed his face, trying to ignore the fact that his brain was continuously reminding him about the fact that Ray had told him to ask if he needed anything, and all he wanted to ask was if he could kiss him. He figured that probably wasn’t what Ray meant.

Ryan sighed again, walking back into his living room and settling on his couch with a book and a bowl of cereal. He hoped that by immersing himself in his book, he could ignore his feelings towards the younger man.

His plan had almost worked, as he got about two hours into his book before the plan was rudely foiled by the sound of his phone going off. And, of course, it was Ray.

_“Are you still awake? Because, if so, fucking go to sleep. I don’t need to deal with your snoring ass again.”_

Ryan chuckled softly before replying.

_“Aw, come on. You know you enjoyed it.”_

Ryan smirked, going back to his book before another text came in.

_“Yeah, right. You’re louder than Michael on rage quit film days. And anyways, you need to go to sleep. Do you need me to come over and tuck you in?”_

Now, Ryan knew that Ray was joking. However, that didn’t save him from the internal debate he had as he tried to decide how to answer.

“Ah, fuck it,” Ryan muttered, shrugging as he responded.

_“I mean, if you’re offering…”_

Ryan sent the text, and then immediately regret it. He finally understood why people wished they could have an un-send button.

Ray didn’t respond, which basically made Ryan’s brain go into overdrive as it tried to put an explanation as to why.

 _Okay, he’s probably just busy. No use panicking about it…_ Ryan thought to himself, going back to his book as he attempted to cover up the regret he was feeling.

This all quickly changed when he heard someone knock on his door.

*****

 _“I mean, if you’re offering…”_ Ryan responded, and Ray stopped. He assumed that Ryan was joking, but…

“Fuck it.” Ray said, shrugging and standing up. Ryan’s apartment was only a couple of blocks from his anyways.

Ray regretted his decision almost immediately after he left his building. However, Ray was too stubborn to turn back, so he continued his walk to Ryan’s.

When he got there, he raised his hand to knock, before he froze, hand poised right next to the door. _What if he thinks I’m creepy and weird? What if he doesn’t think it’s funny? What if-_

Ray shook his head, interrupting his train of thought as he knocked. _Well, it’s too late to go back now. How bad can it be?_

Ray regretted his decision as soon as Ryan opened the door. His hair was fluffed up a little, as if he had been running hands through it, and his tired eyes shone with confusion.

“Ray…?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hey man. I’m here to tuck you in.” Ray joked, smiling.

Ryan stood for a moment before grinning and laughing. “Well, in that case.” He stood aside and opened the door wider, allowing Ray to walk in.

Ray strode in, Ryan closing the door behind him. “Welcome to my humble abode,” Ryan joked, walking past Ray with his hands in his pockets.

Ray chuckled, taking in Ryan’s apartment. “It’s a lot... messier than I expected.” Ray stated.

“Hmm?”

“You’re apartment. I would’ve pegged you as a neat-freak type.” Ray shrugged turning to look at Ryan, who was chuckling. “What?”

“It’s just, I can’t believe you actually came over. How did you even get here?”

Ray shrugged. “I had to. It was important. I couldn’t just _not_ do it. Anyways, I just walked. It’s not that far.”

Ryan laughed again, shaking his head. “You’re-”

“An idiot? I know. It’s, like, my best quality.”

“Mm. I wouldn’t say that,” Ryan said softly, and Ray paused.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Anyways, do I get a bedtime story as well?”

The pair, instead of going to bed, stayed up and talked for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. It wasn’t until Ryan yawned that Ray remembered why he was there.

“Oh shit. I was supposed to be putting you to sleep, not keeping you awake.” Ray complained.

“Nah, man, its fine.  It’s not really like I was going to sleep anyways.”

Ray glanced at his phone and jolted in surprise. “Jesus, it’s already 1:30.”

“Really? You can crash here, if you want. I would drive you home, but I’m not sure that would be the best idea in my sleep deprived state. And I don’t really like the idea of you walking home at 1:30.” Ryan offered

Ray thought for a moment before shrugging. “I mean, as long as it’s okay with you…”

“Yep. You can stay in the guest room.”

Ryan showed Ray were the guestroom was, and the bathroom across the hall.

“And I’ll be in the room down the hall, if you need anything.” Ryan yawned again.

“Okay. Thanks for letting me invade your home, and letting me crash here, by the way.”

“Oh, no problem. I had fun tonight.”

Rays heart skipped a beat and he inwardly groaned at himself. _Stop acting like a fucking 13 year old teenager, calm down._ Ray scolded himself.

“Hey, Ryan?” Ray said, just as he the older male was about to leave the room.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, turning to look back at Ray, who was sat on the corner of the bed.

“I just wanted to say, what I said earlier? About if you needed anything, just ask? I did mean that.”

Ryan smiled. “Well, you already kind of already helped me. I sleep better with someone else in the house, for whatever reason.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever want to have another person in your house, you know where to find me,” Ray joked, and Ryan laughed.

_I think the only way I’d sleep better would be with you next to me._

Ray froze. “What?”

“Fuck I did not mean to say that out loud.” Ryan said, and he cringed, slapping his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry I’m really tired and-“

“Did you mean that?” Rays soft voice cut Ryan off.

“What? Oh, uh… yeah.” Ryan said, voice muffled by his hands on his face. “I’m sorry. I was really enjoying this night, and I just- fuck I’ll take you home now-”

Ryan was again cut off, this time by the feeling off hands pulling his own off of his face, and then the feeling of soft lips pressed against his own.

When Ray pulled away, he looked up to see Ryan staring at him, his mouth moving without any sounds coming out. Ray chuckled.

“Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for… a long time.” Ray admitted.

Ryan stood there, blinking slowly. After a minute, he pulled himself out of his stupor. “I… I have too, actually.”

Ray smiled, and Ryan leaned down to kiss him again.

“Okay, as much as I would love standing here and kissing all night, you need to go to sleep.” Ray said, pulling away.

“Right,” Ryan said, smiling softly as he grabbed Ray’s hand. “Before we go to bed, can I ask you a question?” Ryan asked softly.

“Go for it.”

“Would you, um, maybe like to go out with me sometime?”

Ray smiled. “Of course.”

*****

Ray woke up the next morning feeling very warm. He shifted slightly, rubbing his face into his pillow. He froze when he felt something shift behind him, before the memories from the previous night came rushing back. He opened his eyes slowly, and turned over, confirming that they were actually memories and not just some crazy dream. He looked up at Ryan, who was sleeping, breathing softly with an arm over Ray waist.

Ray stared at Ryan’s face, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Ray sighed contently. He almost couldn’t believe that the previous night had actually happened, but, clearly, there they were, so it must have.

Ray had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice as Ryan stirred awake.

“Good morning, Ray.” Ryan’s husky morning voice was quiet.

“Good morning, Ryan,” Ray answered, leaning up to press his lips against Ryan’s softly, pulling away quickly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm.” Ryan hummed, clearly still clearing his head of the fogginess that sleep brought with it. “I think that’s the best I’ve slept in a long time.”

Ray smiled gently. “Well, I’m glad. Because that means we can do this more often.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Mhmm.” Ray smiled up at Ryan before snuggling back into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> The ending was kind of rough, so sorry about that.  
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!  
> Have a prompt? Leave it here, in the comments, or send it to me on my tumblr  
> tumblr.viczilla13.com


End file.
